


Texts at Three in the Morning

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Innuendo, M/M, OOC Sherlock, Texting, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John's gun. Text fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts at Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for this is that it was literally written at three in the morning and that I was a relatively young fanfiction writer when I wrote it (granted that was just over a year ago but still). So yeah. And no, Sherlock really did just want a cuddle. He would never do something like /that/. I also apologise for the text sent/text received bits. I was trying to make it more genuine.

**Message Received: 3:04 am, 18/07/2012:** John, I want your gun. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:06am, 18/07/2012:** No. Sherlock, it’s 3am. –JW

**Message Received: 3:07am, 18/07/2012:** Why not? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:10am, 18/07/2012:** Because I don’t want you shooting holes in the wall at 3 in the MORNING!!!!!! –JW

**Message Received: 3:11am, 18/07/2012:** I’m not going to shoot holes in the wall. I just want to suck on it ;) –SH

**Message Sent: 3:12am, 18/07/2012:** That emoticon worries me. –JW

**Message Sent: 3:12am, 18/07/2012:** Wait… you want to what? –JW

**Message Received: 3:13am, 18/07/2012:** I want to suck on your gun. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:14am, 18/07/2012:** Sherlock… you aren’t going to do something dangerous, are you? – JW

**Message Received: 3:15am, 18/07/2012:** Only if you want it that way :D –SH

**Message Sent: 3:16am, 18/07/2012:** Why are you awake at 3am? –JW

**Message Received: 3:17am, 18/07/2012:** Because I want your gun. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:19am, 18/07/2012:** Are you high? –JW

**Message Received: 3:20am, 18/07/2012:** No… but one part of me is ;) –SH

**Message Sent: 3:22am, 18/07/2012:** Do you need me to take you to the hospital? –JW

**Message Received: 3:23am, 18/07/2012:** No. I do need my doctor though. Please give me your gun? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:24am, 18/07/2012:** You’re using please now. I’m worried. –JW

**Message Received: 3:25am, 18/07/2012:** Then come check on me. –SH

**Message Received: 3:25am, 18/07/2012:** And bring your gun. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:26am, 18/07/2012:** I am not bringing my gun. –JW

**Message Received: 3:27am, 18/07/2012:** John… what is gun synonymous with? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:26am, 18/07/2012:** Firearm? –JW

**Message Received: 3:27am, 18/07/2012:** Slang-wise. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:28am, 18/07/2012:** Oh. –JW

**Message Sent: 3:28am, 18/07/2012:** Wow. –JW

**Message Received: 3:29am, 18/07/2012:** Now will you bring your gun? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:30am, 18/07/2012:** Sherlock, I’m not gay! –JW

**Message Received: 3:31am, 18/07/2012:** No, but you are bi –SH

**Message Sent: 3:32am, 18/07/2012:** No. –JW

**Message Received: 3:33am, 18/07/2012:** Please? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:34am, 18/07/2012:** No! –JW

**Message Received: 3:35am, 18/07/2012:** I promise not to bring another body and/or body parts into the flat for a week. –SH

**Message Sent: 3:36am, 18/07/2012:** Bargaining isn’t going to change my preferences. –JW

**Message Received: 3:37am, 18/07/2012:** Two weeks? –SH

**Message Sent: 3:38am, 18/07/2012:** No. –JW

**Message Received: 3:39am, 18/07/2012:** But I need you! –SH

**Message Sent: 3:40am, 18/07/2012:** Goodnight Sherlock. Or good morning. Whichever.

**Message Received: 3:41am, 18/07/2012:** John? –SH

**Message Received: 3:43am, 18/07/2012:** John? –SH

* * *

**Message Received: 4:05am, 18/07/2012:** JOHN! –SH

**Message Received: 4:07am, 18/07/2012:** Come to my room. I need your opinion on something. –SH

* * *

**Message Sent: 5:45am, 18/07/2012:** What is it? –JW

**Message Received: 5:46am, 18/07/2012:** It’s for an experiment. –SH

**Message Sent: 5:47am, 18/07/2012:** What sort of experiment? –JW

**Message Received: 5:48am, 18/07/2012:** An important one. –SH

* * *

**Message Received: 6:15am, 18/07/2012:**   JOHN! Why did you run away? D: What did I do? –SH

**Message Sent: 6:17am, 18/07/2012:** YOU FUCKING TRIED TO JUMP ME! –JW

**Message Received: 6:18am, 18/07/2012:**   I just wanted a cuddle –SH

**Message Received: 6:19am, 18/07/2012:**   Please come back? –SH

**Message Sent: 6:23am, 18/07/2012:** No. Leave me alone. –JW

**Message Received: 6:24am, 18/07/2012:**   But I love you! –SH

**Message Sent: 6:25am, 18/07/2012:** No you don’t. –JW

**Message Received: 6:25am, 18/07/2012:**   You’re breaking my heart, John </3 –SH

**Message Sent: 6:26am, 18/07/2012:** I thought you didn’t have one. –JW

**Message Received: 6:27am, 18/07/2012:** It only beats for you. –SH

**Message Sent: 6:28am, 18/07/2012:** Uh-huh. So Irene Adler was a heart attack? –JW

**Message Received: 6:29am, 18/07/2012:**   My fascination with her was purely work-related. –SH

**Message Sent: 6:30am, 18/07/2012:** No it wasn’t. –JW

**Message Received: 6:31am, 18/07/2012:**   John! Why do you do this to me? I love you! –SH

**Message Sent: 6:32am, 18/07/2012:** WHY DO I FUCKING DO THIS TO YOU? LOOK WHO’S FUCKING TALKING MR FUCKING “ALL-THAT-MATTERS-TO-ME-IS-THE-WORK!” –JW

**Message Received: 6:33am, 18/07/2012:** John, please… I said that before I was sure of my feelings. I really do love you. –SH

**Message Sent: 6:34am, 18/07/2012:** Sherlock… -JW

**Message Received: 6:35am, 18/07/2012:**   Please come home. I need a hug. –SH

**Message Sent: 6:36am, 18/07/2012:** Alright. –JW

**Message Received: 6:37am, 18/07/2012:** Yay! :D –SH

**Message Received: 6:38am, 18/07/2012:** P.S. I still want your gun ;D –SH

**Message Sent: 6:39am, 18/07/2012:** Oh god… -JW

**Message Received: 6:40am, 18/07/2012:** I’ll do anything for you John –SH

**Message Sent: 6:41am, 18/07/2012:** Anything? –JW

**Message Received: 6:42am, 18/07/2012:** Anything. –SH

**Message Sent: 6:43am, 18/07/2012:** I’ll be back in 5. –JW

**Message Received: 6:44am, 18/07/2012:** Hurry. –SH

 


End file.
